Rocket's Revenge
by indecisive-ays
Summary: Rocket gets his revenge from Tia... for video-taping him all the time.


Sorry, just noticed it seems kind of rude without any notes from me. First thing, if anyone thinks I should increase the rating on this, just let me know; I'm not sure if it's right.

And secondly; I do not own Galactik Football.

**Rocket's Revenge**

The little red dot kept beeping next to REC. In the background, through the grand window, you could make out the beach full of people coloured in violet under the sunset. And in the middle of the screen was her favourite model: Rocket, captain of the Snow Kids –the GF Champions. Or so he described himself just to annoy her. In reality he was: Rocket, Tia's boyfriend –her everything.

"Not a wave for your fans today, Captain?" she teased.

He waved, not taking his eyes off the HoloTV. She turned to see what was on. Football. Surprise.

"Honestly, Rocket, can you just... not think of football for once?" she said turning off the camera and throwing it on his bed. "Give a break. Let's go out..."

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" Rocket asked, replaying a scene.

Tia sighed sadly. She did. It had resulted with her almost dying; him saving her with the Breath, causing him to be suspended from playing football and missing the All-Stars Match, going off to become the "King of the Sphere" and them almost breaking up. He had been an asshole and she had become a crybaby; not your favourite barter to a boyfriend obsessed with football.

Rocket noticed Tia had been too silent for some time now and looked around. She was lying on his bed –hands behind her head, eyes closed and a frown of annoyance on her face... He stood up with the intention of a proper apology –it wasn't fair to bring that up, he knew- when something caught his attention...

Tia felt him getting on the bed. She had to try really hard to remain steady as he scooted up, and positioned himself above her. She could almost feel him bending down to kiss her, a chaste kiss on her lips to apologize first and then he would kiss her eyelids to make her look at him so all would be forgiven and they could lose themselves into each other. Only he... didn't?

She opened an eye which was followed quickly by the other one and a horrified expression breaking to her features:

"What are you doing?!" she gasped.

"It's not fair, is it?" Rocket asked, grinning, "You having _loads_ of videos of mine while I have none of yours?"

"But I..."

"..._prefer to be behind the camera_, I know;" Rocket winked at her, "I do, too –only if you're in front of it."

"Rocket, give my camera back!" Tia whined trying to grab it by standing up, but he casually sat on her thighs and she couldn't reach him since he was much taller, "Turn it off!"

"No. I'm serious Tia. I want this video and you'll do better by cooperating, otherwise it may look... _violent_."

Tia launched on him, which made him stand up and hold the camera high above his head, far from her reach even when she jumped. After a few pointless tries which only made the bed less stable and him more arrogant; she scowled, huffed and sat back down, crossing both her arms and legs.

"That's it, be a nice girl," he said sitting down and bringing the camera to her face, at which she frowned. "You know if it's bothering you this much..."

"IT IS!"

"I can join you in front of the camera," he pressed a button and the camera –much like Callie Mystic's- flew around them.

Tia kept glaring out the window, not giving a sign she was aware of the camera taking close-ups on her or the young man smiling lovingly at her expression. She gave a sign, however, when the said man kissed her bare shoulder.

"Rocket!" she hissed, her eyes wide.

He grinned as he advanced on her, claiming her lips with his. Tia refused to kiss him back, though; even when he laid her on the bed, she tried to push him away. She put on quite a fight, until he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, successfully trapping her between the bed and his body. She opened her eyes and sent a death glare at him and he backed up, smiling down.

"You turn me on when you're mad."

"Get off me!"

"No."

"Rocket!"

"You turn me on when you yell my name, too..."

"Well, aren't you one hell of a hormone driven bloke, then?" she said through gritted teeth. He grinned and placed a kiss on her cleavage, "Are we shooting porn here?" Tia narrowed her eyes at the camera taking turns around them.

"If you insist using that term..." he murmured against her collarbone.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked with wide eyes.

She could almost see the satisfied smirk on his face:

"Can I trust you if I let go off your hands?" he asked as he kissed his way up her neck.

"Trust me on what?" Tia breathed.

"On being cooperative?" he looked down at her once more, she tried to look as innocent as possible, "Not likely," he concluded before she even said anything, "Sorry, then, I'll have to tie you."

"WHAT?!" Tia's eyes went wide, "Rocket! Let go off me this instant!" she struggled against him, but whilst grabbing a bandana from his nightstand he managed to keep her quite steady, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm fully aware that you're talking to me, Tia; you don't say any other name in _that_ tone," he tied her hands to the bedpost, grinning mischievously.

Tia muttered something about "perverted boyfriend buying her that camera for his own benefit only" as the camera leaped to avoid his shirt.


End file.
